La vida de Félix
by venica-chan
Summary: esta historia cuenta como paso Félix su vida antes de intentar robar un banco con Garet a las ordenes de MariaxD la segunda parte esta en progreso, no se lo pierdan


_**La vida de Félix**_

Hola soy Félix, y hoy os contare mi vida.

Todo empezó una fría noche de el mes de enero, era el martes 13 de no se que año, fue entonces cuando nací yo, un niño pequeño que a los 3 años no sabia ni hablar ni siquiera andar, mis diez primeros años fueron muy duros, pero eso si el esfuerzo de los profesores no fue en vano, en el colegio aprendí a dormir sentado, pero eso no hubiera sido posible de no ser por unas gafas con el fondo blanco y un pequeño punto negro que hacían creer al profesor que estaba escuchando, y mientras me echaba la siesta, hubiera salido mejor de no ser por los ronquidos, pero así me echaban fuera al pasillo y podía dormir sin disimular. A los diez años estaba en tercero de primaria y estaba atravesando la parte mas dura para un chico de diez años, aprender a sumar y restar, pero eso si en 4 años había repetido 2 veces, y a los doce volví a repetir y entonces tuve que aprender a dividir y multiplicar cosa muy difícil a mi edad, aunque allí estaba mi hermana llamada Nadia, su amigo, Hans y otra amiga, que se llamaba Mia, mi hermana era mas lista que yo y nunca repitió. A los 17 años empecé el ESO, eso era mucho mas difícil, apenas sabia dividir por una cifra y allí usábamos un montón de decimales y yo que se que mas, aunque eso lo habíamos estudiado en otros cursos pero nunca me entere de nada. En tercero de ESO conocí a una chica preciosa, ella tenia 15 años y yo estaba hecho un chaval con solo 21, íbamos a la misma clase pero un chico llamado Iván que también tenia 15 años me la robo, la vida es injusta aunque la verdad fue ella la que me dijo que le gustaba Iván, y intente olvidarla pero no pude, logre pasarme todo el ESO a los 23 años y estaba listo para encontrarla, busque por todos lados, fue un viaje muy largo.

Intente buscarlos pero me encontré un par de mafiosos a quienes debía dinero y tuve que salir corriendo y despiste a los mafiosos por que me caí al mar y casi me ahogo de no ser por un grupo de turistas que iban en barco y chocaron contra mi y entonces salí disparado hasta la selva, donde unos gorilas me tiraban fruta, cuando conseguí despistarlos, gracias a que apareció un león y los asusto, el león empezó a perseguirme y las llenas se reían de mi, al final despiste al león, gracias a que Tarzan me enseño a saltar por las lianas, aunque no sirvió de mucho por que me choque contra un árbol pero eso si, caí encima del león y quedo aplastado, el pobre perdió el conocimiento y se desmayo, pero así me libre de el. Luego para encontrar a Sol, compre un barco, pero como no sabia navegar, choque contra un iceberg y el barco se hundió, pero yo me salve gracias a unos tiburones que me dieron el impulso suficiente para llegar hasta la orilla, aunque estaba a dos metros de la orilla y me desvié un poco por que como os he dicho no se navegar, por que la cuestión era llegar alrededor del Ecuador pero me equivoque de camino y fui a para al polo norte, y allí fui rodeado por osos polares, pero por suerte el hielo se rompió y me caí al agua congelada, y me convertí en cubito y de allí me fui navegando hasta llegar a mí destino después de diez años congelado, entonces Sol ya se había casado con Iván, desesperado me intente suicidar tirandome al mar, me ate la roca al pie con una cuerda elástica, pero la roca era tan grande que cuando me tire la roca no cayo, como la cuerda era elástica rebote y como no se atarme ni los cordones de los zapatos, el nudo se deshizo y yo salí volando hasta una tumba que estaba abierta y estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido y se pensaron que estaba muerto por eso me enterraron, pero eso no termina aquí resulta que unos topos asesinos me ayudaron a salir a cambio de que les trajera otra persona, pero nunca lo hice.

Intente suicidarme de nuevo atando una cuerda al árbol pero como ya os he dicho no se hacer nudos y cuando me fui a colgar el nudo se desato, luego cuando en contre a un marinero que me hiciera el nudo y estaba decidido me colgué pero no llegaba hasta la cuerda así que me subí a una silla y para que no se moviera le puse una piedra y cuando iba a tirar la silla la piedra me lo impidió y cuando conseguí tirarla me caí por que se me había olvidado atar la cuerda al árbol, luego de atar bien la cuerda al árbol y asegurarme de que la cuerda no era muy largo me subí a la silla y me colgué definitivamente pero la cuerda se rompió y me desanime, convencido de que el destino quería que viviera me fui a lo alta de un acantilado para gritar libremente "Estoy vivo" por una vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz de estar vivo entonces aparecieron los topos asesinos quienes me habían salvado la vida a cambio de que les trajera otra persona en mi lugar, pero como no lo hice cavaron un túnel que provoco una grieta e hizo que se desprendiera la roca al vació con migo encima entonces fue cuando el doctor dijo que estaba muerto pero no era cierto por que me desperté y como el doctor no quería quedar mal me dio un golpe sin que nadie se diera cuenta, quede inconsciente un tiempo hasta que me enterraron vivo y me volví a reunir con mis queridos topos asesinos entonces me puse a cavar con una cuchara que me havia guardado en el bolsillo después de comerme las natillas que salen por la tele, aunque estaban muy duras, como el ataúd era demasiado caro y con mi presupuesto, me tuvieron que enterrar en una caja de cartón, por eso no me supuso mucho esfuerzo cavar el único inconveniente era que si cavaba hacia arriba la tierra caía encima mío por eso tuve que cavar hacia abajo, cuando llegue a unas aguas subterráneas habían pasado 5 días, los topos me sirvieron de alimento, ya que intentaron comerme y al primer mordisco tuvieron una indigestión muy fuerte y se murieron, conseguí escapar de las aguas subterráneas gracias a Croqui mi cocodrilo que lance por el retrete un dia que me pensaba que estaba muerto hizo que encontrara la salida mucho mas rápidamente, luego se puso a llover y el agua se filtro hasta llegar a mi en forma de gran ola y me condujo hasta el rió y luego me fui con mi hermana y su marido que estaban muy deprimidos por que después de enterarse de mi muerte y a los pocos dias verme aparecer por la puerta la afecto mucho y a su marido tambien, pero alli me pasaron sucesos muy extraños, Hans un dia me dio un iman y me dijo que me lo pusiera en el bolsillo que tengo al lado del corazon y que despues fuera a la cocina a por algo de comida y los cuchillos me atacaron, como el bolsillo donde me lo meti estaba agujereado se me callo al suelo pero me agujerearon el bolsillo, luego otro dia estaba caminando por mi habitación y cada paso que daba una cosa puntiaguda se habia clavado en el lugar que yo estaba, otro dia unas hormigas se comieron un poco de comida y se murieron luego el plato se me callo al suelo e hizo un gran agujero en el suelo, y otros sucesos parecidos hasta que llego Garet, el mejor amigo de Hans, el marido de mi hermana, por que cuando llego el me echaron a mi, conseguí trabajo con una banda de mafiosos que como no les podía pagar lo que les debía me hice de la mafia, todavía sigo allí y si queréis saber como me fue no os perdáis mi nueva aventura"La vida de Félix 2, Trabajando con la mafia"

(venica- no te preocupes no nos lo perderemos "o puede que si")

_**FIN**_

BY-VENICA


End file.
